Changes In The Heart
by AlabamaBound
Summary: Booth and Bones and the story of how they came to be. The love they feel for each other has always been evident to everyone but them.
1. The beginning

**_~~A/N~~ this story is set after Season 5 in the series. Brennan has mellowed a bit. the story is told in both flashbacks and current time. If you love it let me know. If you hate it let me know too. _**

**_I own nothing. I merely take them out to play with them for awhile...._**

Seely Booth walked into the front door of the Jeffersonian Museum. He'd been coming here for over seven years. It was a place that he was intimately familiar with. He considered the people that worked here as some of his best friends. Truth be told, they were like family. He's once told Bones that there was more than one type of family. He believed it then and he still believed it now. Sometimes, you can definitely chose your family. Just like you chose your friends.

The first person that he spotted was Angela. She smiled at him brightly, "Hey Booth! If you looking for Bren she's in her office."

He noticed that the squints were working on their latest case. He nodded and walked towards her office. He grew worried when he didn't see her sitting at her desk. Once he was fully inside her office however, he saw her laying on the couch. Her head was on the arm and she had a pillow covering her face.

"Is everything okay Bones?"

She moaned loudly, "I'm sick. Everytime I stand up, I throw up."

Booth looked down at her with concern. They'd only been married for six months and she still hated it when he hovered over her. They'd finally come to an agreement. He was allowed to hover once a week. He'd already used up his passes for the next three months. At the rate he was going, he was going to be in the hole for the next few years.

However, he knew that sometimes his wife needed help and she was just too proud to ask for it.

He knelt down beside her and took her hand, "I know you hate this, but I really think you need to go to the doctor. I hate seeing you so sick."

"I'll be fine. I just need to rest. And go to the bathroom."

Booth laughed and shook his head. He knew that she wouldn't ever admit that she needed a doctor. So, he knelt down to give her a kiss on the forehead, "I love you. Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the doctor?"

She shook her head slowly. Finally managing to squeak out, "I'll be fine. I probably just have a bug of some sort. It's been going around."

He didn't want to leave her, but he had a meeting that he couldn't miss. So, he turned and left her office. He found Angela and told her, "She doesn't look good, but she's stubborn and doesn't want to go to the doctor."

"Typical. I swear, one of these days I'm going to talk some sense into her."

Booth laughed at that statement. He knew that Angela and Bones had been best friends for as long as anyone could remember. In all those years, she hadn't been able to get through to her. So, he told Angela, "I need to go to a meeting. Can you keep an eye on her and call me if she doesn't get better?"

"Sure thing. Don't worry, she'll be fine."

Booth nodded and walked out of the was a few hours later that he got the call that would change both of their lives forever.

Angela had been in Brennan's office when she got up to go to the bathroom. She taken one look at her best friend and knew that something was terribly wrong, "Are you okay sweetie? You look a little green."

"I'm fine. I just need..."

Those were the only words she was able to get out before she collapsed to the floor.

Angela watched in horror as she dropped to the floor. She'd tried to revive her, but had no luck. She finally called out, "Hodgins!! Come here quick!"

Hodgins came running faster than she'd ever seen him. The look on his face would have been funny had she not been so concerned for her friend. Hodgins looked at Angela worriedly, "What happened to her?"

"She was getting up to go to the bathroom and just collapsed. Call nine-one-one."

Hodgins nodded and ran to her desk to call the ambulance. They arrived in record time. The next call they made was to Booth.

He picked up on the fourth ring, "Booth!"

"Booth, it's Angela."

Booth noticed the panic in her voice, "Is everything okay?"

"No. It's Bren. She fainted. The paramedics are taking her to the hospital. I tried to get her to wake up, but..."

"I knew she should've went to the doctor, but no. I'm on my way!"

Angela hung up the phone and hurried to her car. Cam rode with her. They arrived at the hospital at the same time as Booth. The three friends rushed into the hospital. Soon, they were in the waiting room waiting for any word on her condition.

It took nearly four hours before the doctor came to talk to them about her condition. Four hours for Booth to think back on their lives for the past two years.....

_**Not sure if I should continue with this or not. Any reviews are love and truly appreciated....**_


	2. Booth's memories

**_Hope you enjoy this chapter. _**

Booth thought back over the years. There were plenty of good and bad memories. Happy and sad memories.

He remembered back to the time before their partnership really began.....

_It was a case involving a serial killer. Booth hadn't liked her very much. She was arrogant and self righteous. She was bossy and, at least to him, she was a know it all. He vowed that he would never work with her again. She said the same. She even went so far as to tell her assistant to screen her calls and make sure that he didn't have any contact with her. _

_They finally reconnected when she agreed to work with him again. Although, at the time, he felt it was more like blackmail. She'd even said as much. So, he'd agreed to let her work in the field with him. Although, at the time, he had no intention of letting her anywhere near any of his cases. But, as usually happens in life, he found himself drawn to her. At first it was a friendship. However, over time, he knew that it was so much more. He'd fallen for her. Hard. No matter how much he tried to deny it, he'd fallen for her. Over time, he couldn't help but admit it to himself. _

_Admitting it to her or anyone else, was another matter completely. It had happened slowly. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Everytime he looked at her, he felt his heart swell with love. However, he knew that she was too good for him. She was too smart. Too pretty. Too rich. Too everything. She was everything that he wasn't. Everything that he could never be. _

_So, he settled for second best. In the many women that he dated and slept with over the years. Trying to forget her. Trying to forget someone that he could and would never have. _

_However, nothing he did could make him forget how he felt about her. How many times he'd laid awake in bed thinking about her. Thinking about how much she completed him. Even though she drove him crazy at times, he needed her in his life. She was his best friend. He didn't know if he was willing to risk their friendship for something more. They'd drawn the line and he wasn't willing to be the first one to cross it. He loved her, but he would rather have her in his life as a friend than risk losing her forever. _

_The first sign that things were changing was just after he awoke from the coma. If he was honest with himself, he'd have to admit that he hadn't wanted to awaken from the coma. It had all seemed so real. So, different from his day to day life. He loved being an FBI agent, but he would have loved being Brennan's husband. Not only that, but in the dream, they'd been expecting a baby. Even now, he could imagine what that baby would look like. He'd dreamed of a baby girl. With her brains and hair and his eyes and sense of humor. In short, their baby would be perfect and beautiful. Just like her._

_There were times that, even now, he'd wake up thinking that they were still married and she was still expecting his baby. Sometimes, he'd wake up in a cold sweat. Looking around for her. When he realized that he'd been dreaming, he wondered if he was going crazy._

_It was exactly a year after waking up from the coma that he told her how he felt about her. She was completely speechless. He'd looked at her and whispered softly, "I love you Bones. It's taken me way too long to learn that I needed to tell you." _

_Finally, she managed to whisper, "You love me?"_

_Booth nodded slowly, thinking that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. It looked like he'd spooked her. Finally, he managed to croak out, "Yeah. I love you. I just needed to tell you. I couldn't keep going on like this."_

"_Like what?"_

_He bit his bottom lip, "Wondering if maybe you feel the same. I'd rather know whether or not you love me. If you don't, it's okay, but I just need to know. I can't..."_

_She silenced him with a kiss. It was a passionate kiss filled with everything she felt for him. It rendered him speechless. Finally, they broke apart and he whispered, "What does that mean?"_

_She gave him a sideways glance and smiled, "I hope you know what it means when someone kisses you. It means that I love you too. I have for awhile." _

"_You have?"_

_She nodded softly and looked at him, "I have. Right or wrong, I've loved you for awhile. Maybe since the first day we met." _

"_You hated me. You told me that you never wanted to talk to or see me again."_

_She nodded and whispered, "It was my way of denying how I felt. I thought that I could push those feelings deep inside. Keep them hidden in a compartment in my heart. Everyone I've always loved has always let me down. Left me."_

"_I wouldn't have done that. I made a promise to you that I would always be there for you. Always protect you. That's a promise I always intend to keep." _

"_I don't know if I can..."_

"_You can trust me Bones. I'll always love you. I always have."_

"_Even when I hurt you?"_

_He looked at her and smiled, "You've never hurt me."_

"_I'm sure that's not true." _

"_It's true Bones. It's always been true. I've hurt you in more ways that I can count. I know that there were times that I let you down. I don't deserve to love you. To have you love me back. It's more than I could ever hope for." _

"_What do you mean you don't deserve me?"_

"_You're too good for me. You're too smart. Too pretty. Too everything that I could and will never be."_

_She'd looked at him for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, she managed to say, "I'm not too good for you. You're the one that's too good for me. You have a huge heart. You're able to see the good in people. I look at their bones. I'm not good at matters of the heart."_

"_So, where do we go from here?"_

_She looked at him and whispered, "I think we should take it one day at a time."_

"_You mean we should analyze everything?"_

"_Not analyze. We should take it slow. I'm no good at matters of the heart. We should give ourselves time to see where we are going. Where this is leading."_

_Where it lead was to a wonderful romance. He'd wined and dined her for months. He proved his love for her. Finally, one night, after they'd made love, he reached over into the table next to his bed. He got down on one knee, looked her in the eyes and asked, "Temperance Brennan, I know that you don't believe in marriage. At least not in the traditional sense, but I love you. So very much."_

"_What are you asking Booth?"_

_He swallowed hard, took a deep breath and said, "What I'm trying to do, is ask you to marry me." _

_She was speechless for a few seconds. Finally, she whispered, "Ask me."_

_He nodded, "Will you marry me Bones?"_

_He sat there, suspended in time for a few seconds. Seconds that seemed like hours. Finally, she said, "You know that I don't believe in marriage. At least I never did before. However, you've made me believe that sometimes things don't have to be rational. Sometimes, the irrational is more exciting."_

_He looked at her sideways, "Did you say that irrational is exciting?"_

"_Yes. I think that sometimes, it pays to be irrational." _

"_Is that a good thing?"_

"_Yes. And yes I will marry you Booth." _

"_Really?"_

_She nodded with tears in her eyes, "Yes! You've shown me that love doesn't have to be scary. That sometimes, you have to have faith in the person that you love."_

"_You don't believe in faith." _

"_Maybe I didn't before, but you've shown me that faith is something that just might be a good thing to have."_

"_Who are you and what have you done with my Bones?"_

_She laughed and kissed him softly. She laid her head on his chest and they fell asleep._

Angela broke him out of his thoughts as she said, "Hey Booth, did you want me to grab you a cup of coffee?"

He nodded, "I think coffee sounds good."

He watched as Angela walked away to get their cups of coffee. Wondering what was taking the doctors so long to find out what was wrong with his wife....


	3. Angela's memories and an answer

_Angela's side of the story..._

Angela had watched as Brennan fell to the floor. Her heart had nearly stopped as she tried to revive her. She called out to Jack and they called an ambulance and then, she'd made the hardest call of her life.

"Booth? It's Angela."

For the first time since she'd met him, he'd sounded truly scared, "Is she okay?"

"No. It's Bren. She fainted. The paramedics are taking her to the hospital. I tried to get her to wake up, but..."

He told her that he was on his way and she hung up the phone and ran to her car and headed to the hospital.

They'd been friends for longer than she could remember. They'd met on their first day of college. She was the outgoing, energetic artist. Brennan was the shy and introverted Anthropological student. They'd been pulled together like the opposite sides of a coin.

She'd told Bren about her unstable childhood. Never living in the same town for more than a year. Brennan had told her about her many foster parents. What they'd done to her. How they'd made her life a living hell. How, no matter how good she tried to be, it was never good enough.

So, she'd learned to put her heart in a box and keep it tightly closed. Never letting anyone to close to her. She dated, but whenever the man got serious about her, she'd run. Or, she'd let them run. As far away as they could. Angela knew that she was one of the few people that Bren allowed to see past her carefully contructed box.

At least until Brennan met Booth. When those two met for the first time, it was like nothing she'd ever witnessed before. Despite how many times they tried to deny it, she knew that they were destined to be together.

The day that Bren came into the lab after Booth proposed, Angela knew that there was something different. That something had happened. She'd pulled her best friend to the side and questioned her, "What happened?"

Brennan had simply smiled and flashed the ring on her hand. Anglea had squealed loudly and hugged her best friend.

Despite insisting that she didn't want a big wedding, she allowed Angela to help her plan the wedding. It wasn't going to be a traditional wedding. That much was certain.

Booth and Brennan were married on the beach in Florida. In the middle of a hurricane. Surrounded by their closest friends and family.

There hadn't been many places to choose for their honeymoon. The couple had been to just about ever romantic destination known to man. So, they choose somplace less conventional. They went to Disney World.

Angela had thought that it was incredibly romantic. She decided that when she finally married, that was the kind of honeymoon she wanted.

Their life had been perfect for over six months. Until today. Today, her best friend was laying in the hospital bed. Sick for whatever unknown reason. She would give anything to trade places with her. She had everything to live for. It wasn't fair.

Unable to take anymore. She asked Booth if he wanted some coffee. He nodded and she walked to the cafeteria to get some for them.

Booth thought of all the times that he'd rescued her. He'd taken a bullet for her. He was willing to die for her. He would gladly trade places with her. He went to the chapel and prayed for her. He knew that she would think it silly. That only fools believed in something they couldn't see. She hadn't had time for faith. He knew that it wasn't that. She had been let down too many times in the past and put the walls up to keep from being hurt.

She taken a great leap of faith when she allowed herself to fall in love with him. He knew that and so did all their friends. Sometimes, she tried to say that she'd simply chosen him as the alpha male. He would just smile at her and nod his head. He knew that truth. That she was finally beginning to learn that he loved her and would never leave her. He knew that he hadn't changed her. She had made some changes in her heart.

It was sometime in the middle of his thoughts that the doctor came out to talk to him. He had a smile on his face and Booth felt himself beginning to relax.

"Mister Booth, I'm Doctor Satterfield. I'm in charge of your wife's care."

Booth nodded and asked, "Is she okay? When can I see her?"

The doctor nodded, "She's fine. At least she will be in about six months or 's go someplace more private and talk."

Booth shook his head, "This is our family. Anything you need to tell me, they have the right to hear too."

The doctor nodded and continued, "As I told your wife, the reason she fainted was from severe dehydration. That combined with the nausea caused her system to overload."

Booth looked confused and asked, "Why was she dehydrated?"

"Lack of fluids and the babies are causing a strain on her system."

Booth looked like he'd been hit by a truck, "Babies? Did you say babies?"

The doctor nodded, "Twins. We did a pregnancy test as part of the standard tests. There were high levels of the pregnancy hormone in her system. So, we did and ultrasound. Just to be safe. It was during that exam that we discovered the babies."

Booth sank down in his chair. He felt like he'd been hit by a truck. He couldn't breath. Couldn't think and couldn't move..

_**Up next.....How will Bones react to the news?**_


	4. Acceptance

**_~~A/N~~ Thanks for all the reviews. I do appreciate them and they are love...._**

**_I own nothing and no infringement is intended...._**

Temperance Brennan had never been rendered speechless in her life. She always had a quick comeback for anything that anyone threw at her. There was always a first time for everything she supposed. This was one of those first times. She wasn't expecting the news that the doctor gave to her.

He'd walked into the room with a huge smile on his face. Then, he'd stood at the foot of her bed and smiled, "I have good news for you Mrs. Booth."

"Brennan. My last name is Brennan. Well, actually is Brennan-Booth, but I go by Brennan. It makes it easier in my professional life."

"Of course. Well, I know what caused you to faint earlier today."

She remembered thinking, "Good, then I can get home and go to work tomorrow." Instead, she smiled at him, asking, ""Is everything okay?"

"It will be. At least in about six months or so."

She was not a stupid woman when it came to most things. However, she felt as if he was talking gibberish right now, "I'm really not in the mood for riddles. If you don't know what's wrong with me, I would appreciate it if you'd contact your superior and have him find out what's wrong. I'd like to go home with my husband."

"Of course. I don know what's wrong with you."

"Good. And?"

"Well, it seems that you're pregnant."

Pregnant? She was pregnant? Surely she had to have heard him wrong. They hadn't been trying to have a baby. But, they had not been trying either. They just kind of took it easy and one day at a time. She figured that she couldn't get pregnant. She finally shook the cobwebs out of her brain and managed, "You're sure?"

"Positive. We even did an ultrasound. In fact, we discovered that you're having twins."

It was at that point that she decided that she was glad that she was laying down. Because she knew that she would have fainted again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Twins. You're sure?"

Nodding, the doctor continued, "Yes. The ultrasound confirmed it."

She simply nodded, "When am I due?"

"Well, based on the ultrasound, the babies should be here in May. Possibly sooner."

"I see. Is my husband in the waiting room?"

The doctor smiled, "He is. Along with a lot of your friends."

"Our family."

The doctor eyed her funny, "Family? They are your family?"

"Yes. There's more than one type of family. Can I see them? Please?"

The doctor nodded and walked out of the room. Leaving her shocked and quite nervous. Had this happened a few years ago, she knew that she would have demanded a second opinion. She was a different person these days. The love that she had for Booth had grounded her. It made her better at her job and settled her. She trusted him and knew that he would never leave her. He'd made her realize that not everyone that loves you, leaves you. Some people do stay.

Her family loved Booth. Especially her dad. This would thrill him to death. He'd been wanting more grandchildren. She'd always done things in a big way and apparently having children was no exception. Twins. She was stunned and despite all outward appearances, she was terrified inside. Could she do this? She knew that Booth was a wonderful dad, but what kind of mom would she be?

She didn't have too much time to think about it though. Because the door opened and in walked Booth, Angela, Hodgins and Cam. She smiled as Booth came over and kissed her. Suddenly, her fears and doubts vanished. At least for the moment. She always felt safe when he held her. He gave her a strength that she'd never felt before. She knew that no matter what happened, they could do it together.

She smiled up at him and whispered, "Did you hear? About the babies I mean."

Booth nodded and smiled, "Are you happy? I know that we hadn't talked about having children, but..."

She put her finger up to his lips, stopping him from finishing, "I'm happy. These babies are a part of you and a part of me. They are a symbol of our love. I love you. I know it's a shock, but we always do things in a big way."

"That we do Bones. That we do."

She smiled at her friends and they talked for a bit. Finally, she yawned and they excused themselves. Booth stayed for a bit longer. Finally, he kissed her and left. Leaving her alone with her thoughts. She knew that this would be a challenge, but she knew that together they could get through it. At least she hoped she could get through it.

Angela came into the hospital room the next morning bearing gifts. She had flowers for Bones and she held a brightly decorated box in the other.

She smiled and said, "How are feeling this morning sweetie?"

"I'm bored and I want to get out of this hospital. I really don't see the need to be kept in here for this long. Back before hospitals existed, mothers simply coped with the morning sickness and went about their days and..."

Angela laughed and rolled her eyes, "Bren, sweetie, you passed out yesterday. Give yourself a break."

"I don't see what the big deal is. I'm bored just laying here in bed. Where's Booth?"

"He got called out on a case. Something about bones being found in a ravine."

Angela knew that she was moody, but had no idea how moody. Brennan sighed heavily, "I should be there with him. He's not going to know how to make sure the scene is secure and then there are the bones. He's going to compromise the scene."

Angela smiled, "Bren, he's been doing this with you for seven years. I think he knows a thing or two about making sure that the evidence is preserved. Besides, Clark is working with him."

Angela saw that she relaxed when she knew that Clark was helping Booth. She smiled and said, "I have something for you."

"I noticed that flowers. You really didn't have to do that. They're going to die in a week and it's totally unnecessary to..."

"Bren, would you please just stop. I love you, Bren."

"The flowers only make you feel better."

Angela rolled her eyes and laughed. She handed the box to her friend and said, "Would you just open this. Please?"

Brennan looked at her friend for a few seconds, and then she started opening the present. It was one of those rare moments. A moment that Angela would remember forever. She watched as Brennan opened the box and took out a bunch of assorted small onesies. There was three differed designs, two of each one.

Brennan was shocked and rendered speechless by the gift. It wasn't that it was extravagent, but the thought behind it was what touched her the most. The first one read, "My Mommy's The Bone Lady."

Brennan laughed and said, "That's adorable Ange."

Angela laughed, "I knew that you'd like it, but Jack had a hand in that one. Actually, it was his idea."

Brennan laughed and picked up the next onesie, "My Aunt & Uncle Love Bugs & Slime."

Brennan looked at her and said, "Jack?"

"Jack. He said that he couldn't let the kids get off without learning about bugs and slime. Truthfully, I could do without it."

Brennan smiled and picked up the last one. She laughed at the saying, "You're kidding me. This is so adorable."

Written on the onesies, "Don't Look At Me, The Smell Is Coming From Daddy."

Angela smiled, "I love it. I thought of that one. Jack didn't think it was too funny though."

"I think it's great."

They talked for a few more minutes and then Angela dropped her own bombshell. Something that she'd been holding back, "I need to tell you something. Something that I just found out."

Brennan was worried by the look on her face. She swallowed and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Well, I went to the doctor last week. He did a bunch of tests."

"What's wrong? You're scaring me. Are you sick?"

Angela smiled, "Everything's perfect. I was trying to find the right time to tell you. I'm pregnant. A little over two months."

She smiled, "You're kidding?"

Angela shook her head, "I was going to tell you yesterday, but..."

"If I wasn't stuck in this bed, I'd jump up and hug you!! We need to go shopping."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes!! Our babies are going to grow up together!! How great is that?"

"I can't think of anything better."

Angela bent down and hugged her tightly. Then, she told her, "I need to go rescue Jack. He's stuck downstairs with my father."

"You could have brought them up with you."

"I could have, but I wanted to tell you alone. Jack was sure to blurt it out to you."

Brennan watched as she walked out of the room. She closed her eyes and thought about the days events and how lucky she was to have her friends and family. No matter how they got together. It had taken her a long time, longer than most to realize how lucky she truly was. She knew a lot of the credit was due to Booth. The love that they shared was like something out of a felt that she was a new person. It started the day that they met and it just kept getting better and better. She never knew what the next day would Booth, she knew that it was better to go along with him. She didn't try to second guess his feelings for her. Not anymore. She just accepted his love freely and gave hers just as freely.

Next up: Booth & Bones tell Parker.....


	5. Cool

Brennan was finally released from the hospital a week after she was admitted. Truthfully, most of the doctors and nurses were glad to see her go. As they were so fond of telling Booth, "She's a pain in the ass."

Booth had laughed and told them that she was always like that. He got pitying looks from the staff. They shook their heads and the men slapped him on the back. It was like some sort of guy code for, "I feel sorry for you man."

When she was released, he swore that he heard the staff cheering as the door shut behind them. He was the one that pitied them. He had the pleasure of knowing the real Temperance Brennan. He saw behind the bravado and attitude. He saw her for the loving, wondeful and amazing woman that she was. He'd fallen in love with every side of her.

Their first stop was to go see Parker. They pulled up to Rebecca's house. Booth looked at Brennan, "Are you sure you're ready to do this tonight?"

She smiled and it brightened his whole world. She nodded softly, "There's no time like the present. It's best to be honest with him. Especially since he's going to have two new brothers or sisters."

Booth smiled and got out of the car. They walked up to the house and knocked on the door. He knocked on the door and smiled at Rebecca, "Hey Becs. Can we see Parker?"

She hugged Brennan and Booth, "Sure. He's in his room. I heard that you were in the hospital. Is everything okay?"

Brennan smiled and said, "It will be in about six months. Give or take."

Rebecca's smiled, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"If you think that I'm pregnant, then yes."

Rebecca squealed, "Congratulations!!" Then she called out, "Parker!! You're dad and doctor Brennan are here!!"

It took about five seconds for him to come into the living room. He threw himself into Booth's arms and cried out, "Daddy!!"

Booth hugged him tightly, "Hey Parks! How are you doing bub?"

"We learned a new experiment and I'm building a volcano!!"

Parker turned around and saw Bones. He threw himself at her and hugged her tightly, "Bones!! What are you guys doing here!!"

Booth smiled, "We have something that we need to tell you bub."

"Okay."

"Well, Bones and I found out that she's going to have a baby. You're going to be a big brother!!"

"Really? I hope she's having a boy."

Brennan laughed, "Why?"

"Because girls are yucky."

Brennan laughed, "I'm a girl and so is you mom."

"That's different."

Booth smiled and told him, "There's more."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's not only having a baby, but she's having twins."

Parker had a confused look on his face, "Twins? What's that?"

Rebecca laughed, "It's means she's having two babies."

"Really? That's cool."

The adults laughed and then Parker got a serious look on his face. It looked like he was trying really hard to think about something. Something important. Booth asked, "What's up Parks?"

"Well, I was just thinking. I call mom mom. And the babies will call Bones mom. What am I going to call Bones now? Would it be okay if I called her mom too?"

The three adults looked at one another. Rebecca didn't know what to say and Booth looked shocked. It was Brennan that finally responded, "Well Parker, while I think it would be nice if you called me mom, you already have one mother and she's pretty special."

Rebecca smiled at Brennan and said, "It's okay if he wants to call you mom. It would be less confusing to the babies."

Brennan smiled softly and continued, "Be that as it may, I think that you should still call me Bones."

Parker scrunched his face up, "Why?"

"Well, only two people in the whole world are allowed to call me Bones."

Parker smiled, "Me and daddy."

"That's right. You and daddy. Not even the babies can call me that."

"Really?"

Brennan nodded, "Really."

Parker thought about it for a few seconds, "Okay! I'm cool with that."

Rebecca laughed, "That's his new favorite word. Everything is cool this and cool that."

Booth laughed softly, "I remember when I used the word dude in every sentence."

They hugged each other and Booth and Brennan headed home. Once there, Booth noticed Brennan yawning. He smiled, "Let's get you to bed."

"I'm not tired. I...."

More yawns. Booth smiled, "Sure. I always yawn when I'm not tired. Let's go to bed Bones. I'm tired too."

"Sure you are. You're just humoring me now."

"You're right Bones, but just do me a favor and humor me."

She nodded and found that she was suddenly too tired to argue with him led her to their bedroom and into their bed. She fell into it completely clothed. She was starving, but the need for sleep over rode her need for food.

She woke up early the next morning and had a queasy feeling in her stomach. She poked Booth in the ribs, "I'm going to be sick. I need some crackers. Preferably saltines. Please? Oh and some gingerale."

Booth was groggy, "Morning to you too Bones."

"Morning and crackers please."

Booth laughed and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. He wandered off to the kitchen and smiled to himself. He whistled on his way. Thinking about how lucky he was to have her in his life. One of the many times in the past seven years. He only hoped that their life together was always this happy....


	6. Patience

**_~~A/N~~ I thought that I'd posted this chapter already!! I noticed that I hadn't. So, you will be getting two chapters at once. Enjoy and remember that reviews are love...._**

They drove into work that morning in relative silence. Each was lost in thoughts. Brennan mostly thought about how sick she was feeling. Was she always going to feel like her insides wanted to come out? She knew that the morning sickness is a normal symptom of early pregnancy associated with healthy levels of the pregnancy hormone HCG (human chorionic gonadotrophin). That didn't mean however, that she liked it. She'd always hated getting sick.

She covered her eyes and tried to think thoughts to calm her stomach. Nothing worked however. She grabbed another cracker and munched on it slowly. Booth noticed the look on her face, "Are you sure you don't want to stay home today? I'm sure Cam will understand."

"I'm fine. At least I will be once I start working. It will take my mind of my stomach."

Booth looked concerned, but knew that there was little he could do to convince her to stay home, "Okay, but if you don't feel better I want you to call me."

"You're not going to just dump me at the lab are you? I want to go out in the field with you."

"I'm just questioning a suspect. Very boring stuff. Besides, I don't...."

"Fine."

He was silenced by her lack of enthuasism. He knew that she wasn't feeling good. So, he turned the SUV around and headed back to their opened her eyes and whispered, "What's wrong?"

"You're sick and you need to rest. I'm taking you home and calling Cam. They can do without you for the day."

Brennan nodded, "I think you're right. I need sleep. Sleep and crackers."

"I'm taking the day off to. I think it would be good for both of can spend the day in bed and I'll wait on you hand and foot. It will be fun."

"If you say so."

Booth was truly worried about her at this point. He'd never seen her like this before. They finally got home and Booth pulled into the garage. They walked into their bedroom and Brennan collapsed onto the bed. Not even bothering to was truly worried about her. He'd never seen her like this before.

He climbed into bed beside her. She snuggled up beside him and they drifted off to sleep. He was awakened a few hours later by the sound of her wretching. He walked into the bathroom and was unprepared for the sight that awaited him. She was throwing up blood.

She looked at him and whispered, "I'm sorry for waking you."

He simply looked at her. Then she got sick again. He shook his head and said, "I'm taking you back to the hospital. This can't be normal."

"It's morning sickness. Although technically it's not morning it's...."

"Bones, just humor me okay? I don't want you passing out again. Can you walk to the SUV?"

She nodded, "I think I'm better. My stomach isn't churning anymore."

Brennan took his hand and they started walking towards the car. Before they could get there though, she whispered, "I'm going to be sick."

Before he could move, she proceeded to throw up all over him and the floor. She was horrified, but there was little to nothing that she could do to prevent it. To his credit, Booth took it in style and simply threw off his jacket and led her to their SUV. He drove to the hospital and held her hand. She closed her eyes and laid her head against the cool glass. They arrived at the hospital.

Booth rushed her inside and before he could say anything, she threw up again. The nurses recognized her and immediately rushed her back in the ER.

They left Booth in the waiting room. Wondering what on earth was happening to his wife. The wait gave him time to think back to when they realized that they both loved each other. Actually, they'd loved each other for years. It was only a little over a year ago that they were smart enough to admit it to themselves and the people that loved them.

He'd walked into the lab and was getting ready to walk into her office. He stopped when he heard her talking to Angela.

"I love him Ange."

He heard the smile in Angela's voice as she said, "I have a news flash for you sweetie. I've known that you've loved him for years. Everyone has."

"Everyone except Booth. He told me that he loves me."

"Really?! So what's the problem?"

"Yeah, he loves me in an atta girl sorta way."

"He said that?"

"Yeah. So, I quit. I'm tired of waiting for something that's never going to happen."

"Sweetie. Bren, did you tell him that you love him?"

"I thought my feelings about him are obvious."

Angela laughed, "No offense sweetie, but when have your feelings ever been obvious?"

"Always. I..." She stopped at the look her best friend gave her. "Okay. Never, but I've never believed in love. At least not the same way that you and just about every other person does."

"And that's where I come in! I'm going to teach you a thing or two about love. Giving and receiving."

"I know how to receive love."

"Do you? You're absolutely sure about that. Because if that was the case you would've realized a long time ago what everyone else already knows."

"What's that?"

"Booth's madly in love with you."

Booth would've given anything to be a fly on the wall during their conversation. Because he was sure that Brennan's mouth had hit the floor.

He realized that they'd finished talking and he needed to move quick or risk discovery. He hurried to the entrance and pretended like he'd just come into the lab. He was dying to question Angela, but knew that would never work. So, he did something that he'd never done before when it came to Bones. He waited patiently.....


	7. Romance & Pink Dasies

**_~~A/N~~ I thought that I'd posted this chapter already!! I noticed that I hadn't. So, you will be getting two chapters at once. Enjoy and remember that reviews are love...._**

He started out simply. He took his time romancing her. However, he knew that the typical ways wouldn't work with her. There was nothing typical about her. She was everything he'd been missing in his life, but hadn't known it. At least not until his coma dream. Well, maybe he had known, but he'd been too blind or too afraid to see it. He decided that he wanted to change that. Even if she turned him down, he knew that he had to try.

So, the first thing he did was set up an "undercover" operation. Their "suspects" were part of the D.C. Opera company. So, dressed up and went to the opera. She was so beautiful that night. Although, he always thought that she was beautiful. That night however, she was stunning. Moreso than ever before. He had a hard time keeping his thoughts on their "case."

That night was the beginning of the start of something special. After their "date" she'd looked at him and told him, "I had a wonderful time tonight Booth.. Thank you for the case."

He'd smiled at her, "You knew?"

She nodded softly, "I did. I think it's wonderful that you'd go to these lengths for me."

"Why do I hear a but in there?"

She laughed softly and he swore that he'd never heard such a beautful sound before, "There's no but."

Ever so slowly, her heart turned towards loving him. It happened so gradually that he probably would have missed it. Had it been anyone else, he probably would have. He was always clueless when it came to most women, but not bones. With her, he knew exactly what he wanted.

Most things don't come in a rush or a flood. They come in a trickle and sometimes are so subtle, that they are hard to spot.

She'd went away on a six week trip to Africa. Before she left, he'd told her that he loved her. She kissed him sofrly on the cheek and turned to go inside her apartment. She stopped and turned to give him a hug. Then she whispered, "I love you too Booth. Thank you for being patient with me."

With that, she walked into her apartment. He put his hand on his cheek and smiled. It was something that she'd done before, but somehow, this kiss meant more to him than any other he'd ever received. She'd told him that she loved him. He knew that was an incredible statement from her. The woman that didn't believe in love.

It killed him to not have her there with him, but he also knew that he couldn't smother her. So, he worked with the squints and did everything he could to get through the time that she was gone.

She called a few times, but mostly they talked through email.

_Booth,_

_Are you managing to survive without me? I know that logically any of the members of the team are able to handle anything that comes up, but my ego likes to think that you can't get by without me. Call me vain, but it's just something that I like to imagine._

_How's Parker doing? Tell him that I got him a cool present. At least I think that's the term that's popular these days with kids. At least that's what Angela keeps telling me. I'm trying to learn all the lingo, but it's rather confusing._

_I hope to be back on the 21st of August. Give or a take a few days. This excavation is going slower that what any of us expected._

_Yours Truly,_

_  
Bones_

When Booth checked his email that night, he couldn't help smiling. He had to give her credit. She was definitely making an effort to keep up with the times. He supposed that Parker had something to do with that. He made a point of pointing out different things to her. Somehow, it was easier for her to understand when it came from the mouth of his seven year old son. He'd been trying to teach her this for years. To no avail. However, his seven year old son seemed to have a magic touch.

He clicked on the reply button and composed the following email:

_Hey Bones,_

_I'm managing to survive. Barely. The squints and the squints in training are keeping me in the know. They're a poor replacement for the real thing though. Hodgins keeps telling me that I'm like a lost little boy without you. They even threatened to buy me a plane ticket for a one way trip to Antartica. I don't think I'm that bad. Yet. Your ego is probably right. If I have to deal with the SIT's any more than necessary, I might decide to take my own vacation until you get back. They might be smart, but they aren't you._

_Parker's fine. He misses you though. He keeps asking, "When is Doctor Bones coming home. We learned this really interesting science experiment." He's never been this interested in science before. I think it has a lot to do with you and your dad. Cool works. Although, I think you could bring him back and bag of sand and he'd be happy with it._

_When it gets closer to the time you're due back, let me know and I'll meet you at the airport. I promise that I won't put out a hold for questioning order on you this time. I think we are way pass needing to do that. At least I hope we are._

_Love,_

_Booth_

He hit send before he could second guess that closing. He knew that if he thought about it too hard, he'd change it to something benign and way too boring. So, he stuck with something sort of generic, but still close to his feelings.

When she finally got back from her trip, he'd met her at the airport. Parker was standing next to him holding the biggest bouquet of flowers that he could find. Of course, there were plenty of daisies. He's even managed to find some beautiful pink dasies. He knew that they were unlike anything she'd ever seen before. He hope that she like them.

Parker spotted her first and ran straight towards her, "Doctor Bones!!"

He threw himself at her. She smiled down at him, "Hello Parker!! Did you miss me?"

Parker nodded, "I did, but daddy missed you more!! Here! We got these flowers for you!!"

Bones smiled down at him and looked over at Booth. Something passed between them at that moment. Something unspoken and something more meaningful than words. This thing said, "I love you." It was a simple look, but one that would start the beginning of something wonderful. They couldn't explain it with words, but it was love. Pure and simple. Created out of years of working together. Years of freindship. Years of trust. Years of bad relationships. Years of loneliness. All of these rolled into one, led the couple to the point where they were comfortable expressing their feelings for one another.

The next few months were heaven for them. He kept up the romancing. Never pushing her too far. He'd bring her dasies and coffee. They went out for dinner after complex cases. They took Parker to the park and to the movies. To the outsider, it never seemed like anything had changed. Only the people that knew them best knew the truth. Angela was the first to notice the change in her friends. The secret smiles. How Bren's cheeks turned a different shade of pink after Booth left. She saw her friends falling in love. She loved it. Loved seeing them both happy.

So, it was no surprise when they gathered all the team together to make an announcement. At least not to Angela.

Booth held her hand and she gave him a smile. They could have been the only two people on the platform for all they noticed the others. Angela cleared her throat and asked, "Is there something you two aren't telling us?"

Booth smiled brightly, "I asked Bones to marry me."

Angela smiled and looked at her best friend, "And? What did you say?"

Instead of replying, she showed Angela her hand and asked, "You wouldn't want to be my maid of honor by any chance would you?"

This caused Angela to emit a high pitched squeal, "Squee!!!!!"

Hodgins laughed, "Dude, you could warn a guy next time. Then I would have time to get my ear plugs in! You know how Ange is!"

Booth laughed, "Sorry. We didn't want anyone knowing. At least not until today."

Congratulations were said and they were married in a small ceremony. Surrounded by their closest friends and family. It was a beautiful ceremony.

Sitting there in the waiting room of the hospital, he still couldn't believe that she'd agreed to marry him. She'd been convinced that marriage was an antiquated ritual. Something that she swore she'd never take part in. Somehow, he'd managed to change her heart. Now, they had two babies on the way. He thanked God everyday for bringing her into his life.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Angela sat next to him. She whispered, "How is she?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. The doctors are telling me anything."

Angela looked at him and noticed how worn down he looked. Not at all like she was used to seeing Booth. This was definitely taking and emotional toll on him. She stood up and walked over to the nurses station, "Excuse me."

The nurses ignored her. So, she spoke again, louder this time, "Excuse me!! I know you can hear me. I'm here with my brother and we need to know how my sister-in-law is doing!"

One of the nurses turned around and asked, "Which patient?"

"Thank you. Temperance Brennan-Booth. She was brought in by her husband. Severe nausea."

The nurse nodded, "She's still being checked over by the doctors. He should be out in a moment."

Angela nodded and said, "Thank you."

She walked over to where Booth sat and smiled, "The doctor's coming out now."

"Thanks Ange. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but good. Excited, but terrified."

"We haven't had the chance to be excited. Well, we have, but she's been so sick. I can't stand seeing he so sick Ange."

Angela knew that he was scared. She was scared too, but she was determined to be strong for her friends, "She's strong. Everything will be fine. Just remember that you'll have two beautiful babies soon."

"If she can survive the pregnancy."

"Hey! Where's the optimistic Booth that I know and love?"

"He's scared."

Angela nodded, "I know. I have faith that she will be fine. Bren's one of those people that can survive anything."

Booth was saved by the doctor coming out. He had a smile on his face and asked, "Did I hear that there are two people out here wanting to see my patient?"

Booth and Angela walked up to him. Booth asked, "Is she okay?"

"She's demanding to be let out and asking for you."

Booth laughed, "She's sounds like she's almost back to normal."

The doctor smiled, "She was severely dehydrated. We are wanting to keep her overnight, but she's insisting that she wants out now. The nausea has stopped, but there's a danger of it returning."

"Is there anything we can do to keep it at bay?"

"Small meals. Bed rest for a few weeks. If it comes down to it, we might have to put her on IV fluids. We usually would keep her in the hospital. Since she's a doctor, we would let her stay at home."

Booth nodded slowly. He could do all of those. Except maybe the bed rest. She wasn't one to stay home from work. He knew this was going to take some major work from everyone.

Angela looked at him, "I know. Getting Bren to stay in bed is going to be a job and a half."

"She'll do it."

Angela nodded and they walked into her hospital room. The doctor didn't even have to point them in the direction. They could hear her talking down the hall. Actually talking would be putting it mildly. It was more like a full fledged scream fest.

Booth walked in and said, "Give them a break Bones. They are just doing their jobs."

She turned around and smiled at him softly, "Would you tell them that I'm perfectly fine with taking care of myself at home."

"So they told you."

She nodded, "I don't really like the fact that they are treating me like a child. I've been sick before and..."

Angela laughed and whispered, "Sweetie, we know that you can take care of yourself. Let us take care of you for awhile."

Bones looked at her best friend and her husband. They both wore almost identical smiles on their faces. Finally, she nodded and said, "Okay, but I don't want anyone missing work to take care of me. I'm not an handicapped."

Booth and Angela looked at each other, gave each other a high fived one another, "Yes!"

Even Bones couldn't help the smile that came to her face.....


	8. What Friends Are For

They released her a few days later. The whole team was there. Apparently, they'd all decided that they wanted to escort them home. Bones looked at Booth and asked, "Who's at the lab? I don't see the need for every to be here? It's unnecessary and completely..."

Angela laughed at her best friend, "We're family. Families are there for all kinds of occasions. Big and small sweetie. Big and small."

Bones looked at her, "I still don't quite get that whole concept. Booth is perfectly capable of taking me home by himself."

Hodgins laughed, "Like Ange would let him do that. Just relax Doctor B."

Booth smiled, "Yeah, relax Doctor B. Let us pamper you for awhile."

They got back to their house and Bones smiled. They'd just recently bought this home. Before she'd found out that she was pregnant. She'd fallen in love with the Southern Style architecture. She knew that the house was bigger than they needed, but she knew that Parker would love having his own room. Plus, there was plenty of land. It even had a medium sized pond in the back. It was stocked with fish. Her father and brother had been over a few times. Booth, Max and Russ had formed a strong friendship over the years.

They pulled into the driveway and she got out of the car. Walking in the front door, she smiled when she saw her dad and Russ. They rushed forward to hug her.

Russ smiled at her, "Hey Tempe! So, Seeley tells me that you're having twins. You never were one to do things small."

She looked at him, "I don't know what that means."

Max smiled at his daughter, "It means that anyone else would have mild morning sickness. You on the other hand, have a major case."

She smiled and walked into the house. She felt the nausea start to bubble in her stomach. She had to hold onto the counter and count to ten. It finally went away. After a few tense moments, she was able to walk into the living room. She laid on the couch and closed her eyes.

Angela smiled and told her, "Well, we've done up a schedule. Since Booth has to work during the day, we decided that one of us can be here with you."

"That's really not necessary. I can take care of myself."

Max smiled, "Humor them honey. At least for a few weeks. The doctor did say to take it easy."

Bones nodded and said, "Okay. I supposed I can manage it. For awhile."

Cam smiled and said, "I drew up a schedule. I'll be here in the morning. Then, Angela will come around noon."

Max smiled, "I'll be here on Wednesday."

Russ smiled, "I'll be here on Thursday."

Hodgins smiled, "I'll be here on Friday morning."

Booth smiled and told her, "I'll be here at night time."

Bones rolled her eyes, "This is going to be awful. I feel like a child that has to be looked after all the time."

Angela smiled, "We love you sweetie. Don't ever forget that. Those babies you're carrying are part of our family. A crazy, wonderful and sometimes very strange family, but a family nonetheless."

Bones smiled and felt a surge of emotion. She wiped at her eyes quickly, "I know. I love you guys."

The days went by quickly. So quickly in fact that before anyone knew it, Brennan was nearly eight months pregnant. Her morning sickness had disappeared shortly after her fifth month of pregnancy. She and Angela were finally able to celebrate their pregnancies together. They went shopping for their furniture together. The couples bounced off baby names. They had never been closer.

Angela and Hodgins were with her the day that she went into labor. Booth was out of town on a case. He hadn't wanted to go, but it was necessary to complete a big case they'd been working on. She'd been placed on bed rest because she'd started having cramps. Unlike last time, she hadn't complained about her friends staying with her. They were playing Scrabble when she felt the first contraction, "Ouch!"

Angela looked at her with concern, "Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure. I… Ouch! I think I'm in labor. I can't be though! It's too early! I… Owwwww!"

Angela looked at Hodgins and said, "Let's go. Grab her suitcase and I'll lead her to the car."

Brennan whispered harshly, "Call Booth! I'm not doing this without him!"

She threw her cell phone at Angela and practically forced her to the door, "I'll call him. We need to get you to the hospital. I'm not delivering your baby for your doctor. I love you, but not that much!"

Angela brought up her speed dial and pushed the button for Booth. He answered on the first call, "Hey Bones! You miss me?"

Angela smiled, "Afraid not Booth."

"Why are you calling me Angela?"

"Love you too Booth. As much as I do, I'm calling to let you know that you need to get back here. Now! Bren is in labor."

"What?!! You're kidding me?"

"Afraid not. Jack and I are taking her to the hospital."

"I'll meet you there. Thanks for calling me Angela."

"Anytime Booth, just get her quick!"

They hung up the phone and drove to the hospital. They got there just as another labor pain hit her. She cried out, "Owwwww! I can't do this! I can't do this without Booth! I need him! I…."

Angela held her hand, "You can do this sweetie. You have to. Just think of the babies."

She shook her head, "I need my husband. Please tell me that he's coming."

"He will be here as soon as he can. Let's get you inside and I know that Booth will be here soon."

She nodded and she was led to a wheelchair. She gripped the sides as another labor pain hit. They wheeled her back behind the doors, leaving Angela and Jack standing there. She looked at her husband and said, "I hope Booth gets her soon."

"He will be. He has to be. She's panicking."

Before Jack could say anything else there was a big commotion at the door. They turned around and a ragged looking Booth walked in the door. He took one look at Angela and asked her quickly, "Where is she?"

Angela pointed to the now still doors, "They admitted her and took her to back."

Booth nodded and walked over to the desk, "Excuse me! My wife's here and they took her back. She's in labor! I need to get back there."

The nurse smiled at him, "Of course. She's back here. I'll take you to her. She's very vocal."

Angela and Hodgins watched as the nurse led him back behind the doors. They went to go sit in the waiting room. They'd only been there for a few minutes when Angela felt something. She looked at Jack and whispered, "I think I'm in labor Jack."

He looked at her, suddenly terrified, "It's too early! You can't be in labor."

"Well guess what Jack?!! I am!"

Hodgins looked panicked and said, "Okay, I'll get a nurse for you! For us!"

Angela watched as he rushed to the Nurses station. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She knew that it was too soon, but she knew that her baby was coming. So, one way or the other, the chances that their babies were going to share the same birthday were very likely.

She smiled as she waited for Jack to return. She took a few deep breaths as she closed her eyes and waited out the pain….


	9. Surprises

**_~~A/N~~ Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I truly appreciate every single one of them. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter. I'm also amazed at the number of people that have added this story to their alerts. I'm just wow....Thanks to every single one of you! You're truly amazing._**

The second Brennan spotted him she held out her hand to him, "You made it! I didn't think you would. I…"

It was at that point that another labor pain hit her. She grabbed her stomach. She felt as if she were being ripped in two. She looked at him and hissed, "I'm never doing this again!"

Booth looked at her in pain and had to agree. He hated seeing her go through this. He grabbed her hand, "I love you Bones. I'm sorry!"

"Oh shut up Booth!! You're never touching me again!!"

They managed to ride out the contraction. Brennan had never felt such pain in her life. She felt as if she was being ripped in two. She'd been in labor for sixteen hours when the doctor came in to see her. After checking her over, he smiled and said, "Well, Temperance, are you ready to meet your babies?"

She nodded and managed to hiss out, "I've been ready for the last six hours!"

The doctor smiled and told her, "Okay, when I tell you. I need you to push!"

She looked at him and nodded, "Okay."

Booth looked down at her and whispered, "You can do this Bones."

Nodding she listened as the doctor said, "Okay, push!"

She pushed with all the strength that she had. She felt as if she was going to explode. She felt the baby slip free from her body. The doctor smiled as he announced, "It's a girl!"

Booth smiled brightly, "A girl? Are you sure?"

The doctor nodded, "She's definitely a girl."

He motioned to Booth and said, "Would you like to cut the cord?"

A thousand and one thoughts went through his mind at that moment. He'd never been speechless before, but looking at their newborn daughter, he was at a loss for words. He felt a surge of emotion run through him. He finally nodded and reached for the scissors that the doctor held.

The nurse bundled her in a blanket and brought her up for Brennan to see. She held her daughter and smiled. She felt such a feeling of love overtake her. She'd never felt this kind of emotion before. Even her love for Booth wasn't this pure. She kissed her on the top of her head.

She didn't have much time to examine her daughter before another labor pain hit her. Booth noticed and managed to grab their daughter and handed her to the nurse.

The doctor looked at her and asked, "Ready to push again?"

She nodded and pushed once again. Another baby appeared a moment later. The doctor smiled as the sound of crying once again filled the delivery room. The doctor smiled, "We have another girl!"

The parents both smiled and said, "Really?"

The doctor nodded, "Yes."

He let Booth cut the cord and he started cleaning her up. Suddenly, Brennan felt another pain. She looked panicked and whispered, "What's wrong?"

"Well, it seems that you have another baby in there."

Booth looked at him and exclaimed, "What?! They told us we were having twins!"

"Well, they were wrong."

Brennan pushed yet again and she felt the baby slip from her body. However, this time, there was no crying to be heard. Booth looked at the doctor and asked, "What's wrong?"

The doctor looked at them and whispered, "He's not breathing."

That was all Booth heard before he started praying every prayer he'd ever known. He held on tightly to her hand as they watched the doctor and nurses working on their son. The first thing he noticed was that he was much smaller than his sisters. Booth held his wife's hand and leaned down to kiss her. They were terrified and Brennan wasn't used to this helpless feeling that had suddenly overcome her. She looked into Booth's eyes. Seeking reassurance from him that they youngest baby would be okay. She wasn't reassured by the look in his eyes. She'd never seen him look anything like he did now. Sure, she'd seen him worried and upset, but never saw a look of total defeat like she did now.

She looked up at him, "He'll be okay. He has to be okay. Please Booth tell me that he'll be okay."

He leaned down to kiss her. He didn't know that he'd be okay. He'd never felt so powerless and helpless in his life. He closed his eyes and let the tears flow as he whispered, "I know that he's going to be okay. He's got you for a mom and…"

It was then that they heard the sound of crying fill the room once again. They looked over at the doctor who was smiling as he said, "It's a boy. He's small, but he's a fighter."

Booth leaned down and kissed her softly. Then, he whispered, "I love you."

She kissed him back, whispering, "I love you too."

They took a bit longer to clean her up and then they got her settled into a room. She smiled at Booth, "You'd better go tell the others."

Booth smiled, "I'm sure we've probably filled up the waiting room."

She nodded, "Probably. Our family is very unique. I love every one of them."

Booth nodded, "I'll be back soon. I love you Bones. You've made me the happiest man in the world."

"I love you too Booth."

She watched as he walked out of the room. The nurse brought their daughters in soon after. Their little boy was in an incubator because of his problems. She sat there for a few minutes looking down at them. It was then, looking down at her daughters that it hit her. She'd gone through life wondering why her parents abandoned her. She knew then, that if it came down to it, she'd do the same thing to protect her children. It hadn't ever occurred to her before. The depth of feelings that a mother could have for her children was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. It completed her.

She only wished that he mom was here to see her children. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Booth was in the waiting room wanting to tell the others. He smiled and looked around at their friends. The only ones missing were Angela and Hodgins. He asked, "Where are Ange and Hodgins?"

Cam smiled and said, "It seems that their baby decided that today was the perfect day to be born."

Booth smiled, "Wait 'til Bones hears that. She'll love it."

Before anyone could say anything else, "Hodgins appeared behind them. He had a smile on his face and said, "We have a daughter! She's on the small side. Just five pounds five ounces, but she's got a set of lungs on her. She'd definitely her mother's daughter." Hodgins looked at Booth and asked, "How's Doctor B?"

Booth smiled and said, "The babies are fine. Two girls and a boy."

A chorus of, "What's?" could be heard throughout the waiting room.

Booth smiled, "It seems that one of the babies were hiding."

Everyone wanted to hurry down to the nursery to meet the newest members of the family….

**_Remember, reviews are love!!_**


	10. Welcome To The Family

**_~~A/N~~ I'm truly astounded by the number of story adds that I'm getting for this story. It's really nice to see that so many people like it. I appreciate it more than you could know. I also love the reviews. They are truly appreciated and let me know what I'm doing right and what I can do better!! Thanks again!_**

The nurses had taken the babies back to the nursery to be checked over. This would also give their friends a chance to see them.

Cam, Hodgins, Michelle and Booth walked to the nursery. Cam looked through the window and immediately picked out the babies. She looked at him and whispered, "They're beautiful Seeley."

Booth laughed, "How did you know which ones are ours?"

She laughed, "You'd have to be blind not to notice."

"Really?"

Cam nodded and smiled.

Michelle asked the question that was on all their minds, "When can we see Doctor B?"

Booth smiled, "I'll see if she's up for visitors and let you know."

They nodded and Booth went back to Brennan's hospital room. Smiling as entered, he saw her smiling. It wasn't like he'd never seen her smile before, but this was different. She looked peaceful and content. He sat down in the chair beside her bed, whispering, "A penny for your thoughts?"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I finally understand. After all these years it makes sense."

Booth got a confused look on his face. He finally managed to ask, "What does?"

"My parents, I finally understand why they did what they did. I never felt the kind of love like this before."

Booth smiled. He knew exactly what she was talking about. He'd felt that love years ago when Parker was born. It's unlike any other kind of love he's ever known. He'd felt it again standing at the nursery window looking at their babies. It was a parent's love. He loved Bones, but this was different. If he'd been asked to explain it, he wouldn't have been able to. He just knew that he'd do anything to protect them. He'd give his life for them if necessary.

Nodding, he whispered, "I know. I feel like that too. I felt like that with Parker too, but this. This is something wonderful. I love you Bones. Thank you."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "For what?"

"For making all of my dreams come true."

With that, he bent down and kissed her softly. She threw her arms around him and kissed him in return. Pulling back when she heard the door to her hospital room open, she smiled when she saw Angela walk in.

"Hey sweetie, I heard that you had a surprise of your own."

Brennan nodded slowly, "Who'd have thought that I'd have three babies?"

Angela smiled, "You've always done things in a big way."

Brennan smiled, "I guess you wanted our babies to have the same birthday huh?"

Angela smiled, "Hey, don't blame me. She was anxious to get here."

The two women hugged each other slowly. Then, Angela asked, "Have you decided on their names?"

The couple nodded and Booth asked, "I think I should get everyone. That way we can make the announcement once."

Booth left the room and went to get the others. He was back a few minutes later. Everyone was gathered in the room. This was one time that Booth was glad that they had a private room.

Booth looked at his wife and she nodded, giving him permission to start, "We've chosen the names for the babies. Luckily, we picked a few extra names."

The nurse brought in three bassinets. Booth picked up their first daughter and smiled, "Everyone, please welcome Patience Camille Booth to the family."

Cam looked at Booth and Brennan. She was speechless and had tears in her eyes. Brennan looked at Booth and asked, "What's wrong with her?"

"She's happy Bones."

"Are you sure? I don't cry when I'm happy."

"Trust me Bones. She's happy."

It was then that Cam regained the use of her voice, "I can't believe it. Are you sure?"

Brennan nodded and told her, "You're our friend. We love you Cam."

Cam nodded. Coming from her, this was a huge sentiment. She swallowed hard, "Thank you. It's an honor."

Booth smiled at Brennan and whispered, "See, I told you she was happy."

Brennan laughed at the look on his face. She knew that he was teasing her and she loved it. Booth handed her their daughter and she smiled down at her. She felt her heart swell with love. She watched as he picked up their other daughter. He held her carefully and said, "Now, he name was definitely easier. Say hello to Hope Angela Booth."

They watched as the tears came to Angela's eyes. Brennan looked at Booth and whispered, "She's happy right?"

Booth nodded softly, "Yep."

Angela hurried over to her friend and hugged her neck and kissed her cheek, "She's beautiful. Thank you sweetie!"

Brennan looked at her friend, "Thank you. For everything."

She didn't need to ask what Angela was thanking her for. They both knew. They were best friends and sometimes, best friends knew what the other was thinking about without needing words.

Booth handed his daughter to Michelle. Who was standing by him. Then, he picked up his son. He looked down at his wife and she nodded. Giving him the permission to announce his name. He took a deep breath and said, "This was probably the easiest of the three. Welcome Timothy Maxwell Booth to the family."

Brennan looked at her father and saw a look of amazement pass over his face. Then, Max whispered, "You're sure?"

Booth nodded, "It's an honor to give him your name Max."

He looked at his son-in-law and down at his daughter. Her eyes shone with love and it was then that he knew she'd forgiven him for everything in the past. She looked at him and whispered, "We're sure dad."

Max's heart swelled. It was the first time that she'd called him dad in a very long time. He nodded his head and whispered, "It's an honor Tempe."

Booth handed the baby to Max and watched the love that the man had for his grandson. Their world was perfect.

Angela smiled and said, "Well, we can't top this, but we have named our daughter too."

Brennan smiled and asked, "Tell us!!"

Angela had Jack walk over to Brennan and whispered, "Well, it was a hard decision. We decided that the perfect name, the only name for her is.."

Jack took over at this point, "Brennan Joy Hodgins."

Brennan looked at her friends and whispered, "You're naming her after me?"

Angela nodded, "I love you sweetie. It would be an honor to have her named for you."

Brennan nodded and whispered, "The honor is all mine and I accept. Thank you Ange."

The two women hugged each other again. When they were done, there wasn't a dry eye in the room. They sat and talked for a few more hours. Only leaving when the nurse came in and announced that they visiting hours were over. Their friends left and Booth looked at his wife and whispered, "I love you."

Brennan yawned and whispered back, "Love you too." Then her eyes popped open and she said, "We need to tell Parker!!"

Booth smiled at her, "I'm going to bring him tomorrow. I knew that everyone else would be here and I wanted him all to ourselves."

"Good thinking. I knew there was a reason I loved you so much."

Booth laughed and watched as she drifted off to sleep. His heart was bursting with the love he felt for her. They'd taken so long to get here, but it was all worth it. Every tear and fight had led them to where they were right now. He leaned down and whispered, "I love you Bones."

He went to lay down in the chair and soon drifted off to sleep….


	11. Desperate pleaPlease read

**_~~A/N~~ _**

**_This is a plea from me to anyone that might be interested. I recently lost my wonderful beta reader. I find myself in desperate need of a new one. _**

**_Mostly, it would be making sure the story flows and that there are no spelling mistakes and that everything is in the right place._**

**_If you'd be interested in helping me out, please PM me here. You don't need to have any experience, just a love for reading and the characters. _**

**_Thanks in advance._**


End file.
